clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse 2019
The Apocalypse happened on 24th October 2019 and spelled the doom of CP as we know it. It was defeated by Herbert, and turned into Club Doom, where if you join, you are hypnotized by your penguin into becoming an evil herbert minion. It ended in December 25, 2019 when a brave penguin dressed up as Santa poisoned the bad guys (It was Aunt Arctic as the Director!). Tracey, Larry and Narvy were turned into evil minons, which is the boss. Full Story This is a terrible, sad story, that may make you cry no doubt, so if you don't want your face flooded, do not read the following information) It was approaching CP's 14th anniversary, 7 years from now as I write this. Herbert, who was still at large, had been tracking for his long-lost friend Larry. His computer started beeping, Larry had been tracked down, and the CP Army, who were now Herbert's minions, captured him. He was brought to Herbert's massive lair. "Herbert. You are back to kidnap me?" asked Larry. "Ahh, what do we have here?" said Herbert with a grin. "Um, its Larry, like you asked!" replied a guard. Herbert stared at him, and told him it was a rhetorical question. "What do you want!" cried Larry, struggling to break free of the guard's grasp. "I need your geeky little brother Narvy, and your arch-rival Tracey!" exclaimed Herbert. "No! Why capture Narvy and Tracey?" shouted Larry, "he protected me from the bullies when I was a child (Narvy), and helped me with becoming an EPF Agent! (Tracey)" Herbert laughed maniacally. Larry was tortured into capturing Narvy and Tracey, otherwise he would be made to have a bath in Crabby Don-Dons. Narvy was made into typing the sequence to destroy CP. He typed the numbers and letters. Tracey was also made to activate the Club Doom button, and it worked. Herbert laughed as he watched CP be vaporised into thin air, only to have a bear and two penguins stop all of this! All the penguins were safe though, and had sailed into a large boat, which was able to hold all 170 million penguins. Suddenly, shadows came from behind Herbert. It was Ninjabert , with Sensei and Alien backing him up! Herbert knows that they were the one to stop this, and he tried his best to use ninja skills, but the others had beaten him, as Ninjabert won the battle. CP was moved to RH Island, and turned into a holiday resort. Ninjabert, Alien and Sensei were missing strangely, and they haven't been found until the Crash-Bang-Wallop disaster of 2020. Larry, Narvy and Tracey came back to the other penguins safely, and they turned back to hero again. The SFCP has a mission to defeat Herbert and Ninjabert, but will they complete it? (Yes, because the brave penguin knows!) The Reviews (Warning: Please note that this will might be sad because of Club Penguin was being doomed.) ''Jjoeyxx, Walden0872, Saver23, Gary and Rookie survived the incident by Herbert, Evil Larry, Evil Tracey, and Evil Narvy. Here are their reviews for the incident: Gary's view of the incident Story needed. Jjoeyxx's view of the incident: Oh, don't remind me about it! I had went for a meal at the Fast Food Restaurant, and had some chips with my friend Saver23. We walked home to my house, and met Walden0872 on the way. Before we could reach home though, I saw loads of evil minions coming towards us! We were surrounded! Gary came over, and zapped some of them down though. We all ran to Saver23's igloo, because it was closer. The other minions began smashing the windows! We boarded them up, but then they just ate through them! Ahh! We all were stuck, and some were coming down the chimney now! Rookie then flew in on a jetpack sleeping, and grabbed us. He was drooling over us, and that was yuck! I remember we all were taken to Rockhopper Island and turned it into a resort for the rest of our lives, but the rest was probably all gone from my head now! Rookie's view of the incident Me? Really? You want my advice?! Sure! Well, it all started one day on Octember 71st, when I went to the Beacon to play Jetpack Adventure. Suddenly, a gray puffle came up to me, and with his flippers, pointed to a giant cloud above me! I looked up, and saw it wasn't a cloud at all - but a giant walking mountain that was carrying Herbert! I was scared, so before Herbert could zap me into insanity (not that I wasn't already), I grabbed the Jet Pack and flew away! I also helped Jjoeyxx, Saver23, Secretbox12, Gary and Walden0872 from the walking mountains and took them to Rockhopper Island. I then flew into a portal to the Box Dimension. I thought I was safe, but then Larry, Tracey and Narvy came in Jetpacks, followed me - and ate me alive! I was never seen again! P.S- This view is a joke. Rookie survived. Saver23's view of the incident This was a funny and sad story! I can't believe that this was the time when we moved to Rockhopper Island! Anyway, here's the story. It was October 24th, 2019. Today, it was Club Penguin's 14th anniversary and I get to celebrate at the Fast Food Restaurant with my friend Jjoeyxx, his nan (JNannyxx), Anna Zooks, and Austin Zooks (her brother). Anna Zooks took a visit to Club Penguin with her brother for one day, but their sister stayed at the Penguin Federation. I weared a 14th Year Party Hat and my "Club Penguin" T-Shirt I got from the UK Book. I also told my test penguin (Secretbox12) about the 14th Anniversary Party at the Fast Food Restaurant. When we got there, I saw cupcakes for Club Penguin's Birthday and carrots! Jjoeyxx also shared chips and a carrot with me. It got to about 1:00pm PST and we met Walden0872 on our way to Jjoeyxx's house. But then the path stopped by Herbert's minions which Herbert turned the CP Armys into his minions. Luckliy, Gary came to us. "It's Agent G!" Jjoeyxx and I said. "I will save you!" said Gary, and using his Finger of Lasers 3000, he zapped the minions. "Hooray for Gary!" said Walden0872, "Yay!" we all said. But then there were more minions! We screamed and ran into my igloo and blocked the doors with things. "Are we're save?" asked Secretbox12, "I think so!" I answered. "Are you sure?" asked Walden0872, we looked around and see the minions breaking the windows. We were not really save at all! "We're now stuck!" cried Jjoeyxx. "They were really bots!" Gary said. We were about to turn evil but in the distance, a penguin in an Jetpack came. "It's-" Jjoeyxx began, "Rookie!" we all shouted at him. But he was sleeping. He saved us and bringed us to Rockhopper Island. He drooled on us in the middle of flying. We landed on Rockhopper Island. I was glad that we are in Rockhopper Island! "I was waiting for years for Rockhopper Island to exist in Club Penguin!" shouted Secretbox12, " Ever, since Penguin Chat 3 and Beta Test!" Then, Evil Larry, Evil Tracey, and Evil Narvy came in jetpacks and chased Rookie. He then was in the purple portal followed by them. "He got eaten by Larry, Tracey, and Narvy!" shouted Jjoeyxx to Gary when reading Rookie's view. Gary began to cry because he and Rookie were friends before. Rockhopper then came and said to us "For the next two months, ye will stay in me Island and it will be transformed into a resort." During Christmas, the news said that everyone can now go back to Club Penguin. I was still sad because of my igloo being destoryed. I wrote this in memory of the victims of the Apocalypse disaster. :( Walden0872's view of the incident Only Orangebird763 can write this. Previews There are ADs and Previews in Clubpenguin, an Youtube channel. There were 3 reviews: Preview #1 A shadow of Herbert with red eyes came and stole the Golden Puffle. Then the camera rolls to the Destoryed Coffee Shop and then the EPF HQ. The EPF HQ has an alert that Club Penguin will be doomed. Then the screen fades to black and the title saids "Club Penguin is doomed!" then says "Apocalypse 2019: Herbert's Revenge!" with a thunderstorm in the middle. Category:Events Category:Disasters Category:Events in 2019